Baz's Drabbles
by The Baz
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots for my stories, The White Mask, The KINGs Men, and Ashes and Dust. If you are a reader of my stories then I'm sure you'll enjoy these short stories that delve deeper into the pasts of Fidelis, Law, King, and more. T for Violence, Language, and Suggestive themes.


**So I've never done anything like this before but I feel like it may be a good bit of fun. All those who read my stories The White Mask, KING's Men, and Ashes and Dust should really enjoy this collection of one shots. Their all ideas I had for the stories but can't seem to find anywhere to throw them in. Anyway I'd love to here what you guys think. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, nor do I make any kind of profit off of this story. I do own any OCs within this story and any original plot lines. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Are you absolutely sure it's them?" Fidelis asked Adam who was leaning against the door in the Bullhead.

"Yes, after we finally got the DNA hit on the yearly, that YOU pay the intel division to do, we also did a follow up test as well as background research. Theres no mistake, it's them." Adam pulled out his scroll. "We found them when their daughter, who is fourteen, had her DNA entered into the Mistral governments systems after joining Warden Academy for aspiring hunters. Kyzal was the one to bring them in." He read out of the report.

"Kyzal brought them in? Damn I hope that bastard didn't rough them up to bad, he's always been a hand full." Fidelis chuckled thinking about all the times he and the avian faunus had gotten themselves in and out of trouble over the years.

"The only injuries reported were to the father who tried to fight back and earned himself a black eye and a dislocated shoulder. After that Kyzal threatened deadly force against the man, the mother and daughter quickly lost their fight upon hearing that." Adam explained further as they felt the ship begin to land.

"So their collectively in a less than happy mood, sweet." Fidelis laughed as he walked over to the door that opened up and let the two out onto the landing pad of a compound out in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for the two was an all to familiar falcon faunus wearing all black with a bow on his back. Fidelis walked over to him and immediately gave the guy a bro hug. "Kyzal you feathery bastard, how ya been?"

"I'll be doing better when I cash my cut of the bounty you set to bring these guys in." He smiled returning the hug. "It's good to see you haven't gone and gotten yourself killed yet. Come on, our guests are waiting." He then began leading the two other faunus into the compound and through the halls until the came to a room which Kyzal let them into. "This use to be an old military outpost during the war, and they would use these as interrogation rooms." He said referring to the window that allowed them to see into the room next to them which had three people inside, judging by the fact they didn't react to the three looking at them through the window Fidelis determined it must be a one way mirror.

Fidelis was about to walk out of the room and into the one that the three were in when Adam grabbed his arm. "Are you sure your okay with this, I mean they are your family." He asked his friend truly worried about his well being.

Fidelis was quiet for a moment before replying. "The three people in that room are not my family. My mother died when I was five, my father died when I was fifteen, and my only sibling is off on his own somewhere probably far better off without me around him. Melody, Abraham, and Rideat are my true family. The three people in that room are nothing more than individuals who share the same DNA as me."

Fidelis then turned and walked to the entrance of the holding room and took a deep breath before entering. The moment the door opened the three occupants turned to him and took on a look of fear as they recognized him as the infamous White Mask. Without saying a word he took a seat at the table in the center of the room and pulled out his scroll. "Alice, Rufus, and Serenity Calvanez." He read off the names before looking up at each of them, the man was rather tall with a wide form. His file said he worked as building contractor, he clearly had the muscles for the job. Now that he got a good look at the man he could certainly see the resemblance between himself and him.

Then he looked at the girl, she was around fourteen, average height, and slightly under developed. Her hair was long enough to reach her shoulders and out of everyone in the room she seemed the most agitated. Finally he looked at the main target of his malice, the woman. She was only a few inches taller than the girl and had long hair that reached her middle back, the similar factor on all three of the people in the room with him were the canine ears atop their heads.

"Calvanez, huh, I don't like the ring of that, just doesn't flow right. Know what I mean? Serenity Calvanez, sounds so forced, no rhythm." Fidelis spoke confusing the three. "Rhythmless names aside, I'm sure you three want to know why your here, well I'll answer that now. I have been searching for you people for several years with absolutely nothing to go by but some DNA, no names, no descriptions, not even a general idea of what country to start looking in. I've spent several hundred thousand lien looking for you and another several thousand just getting you here. I hope you appreciate my effort."

The daughter stepped forward and slammed her hand on the table looking angry. "What the hell do you creeps want from us, we have no desire or intention of joining the White Fang, so why have you been looking for us?"

Fidelis smiled under his mask. "You know, I like you shorty, you got spunk. To be completely honest I didn't even know you existed until a few minutes ago, my interest has only ever been on those two pricks you call parents. I have every intention of let you leave here completely healthy sense you've never wronged me, your folks on the other hand." He looked over at the two and chuckled as the man stepped in front of his wife. "I'm still not sure about their survival chances."

"What do you want from us?" Alice asked clearly scared.

"Please sit down at the table and speak with me, Serenity if you would kindly stand back so that I can speak with these two. We have a lot of catching up to do." The two hesitantly did as they were told and sat down in front of him. "Great, now we're gonna play a little game. I'm gonna ask you to tell me what you regret most in your life and then tell you my answer, then you each will tell me what yours is. Not Serenity, this is grown up stuff." The girl flipped him off in response. "Okay, the thing that I regret most. Well when I was a kid I was forced to fight other children to the death for the amusement of the scum of society. I killed my first person at age five and I doubt that my opponent was any older than six." He explained to the people before him who all looked sick at what he was saying. "I'll tell you, no five year old kid in the world will kill another kid his age with a knife to the throat and walk away sane. If I had to say my greatest regret, it would probably not dying along side the woman who raised me when the men who sold me to the underground fighting ring murdered her on my birthday. Now Rufus, whats yours?"

Rufus was silent for a second as he swallowed the fact that he was sitting in front of a very mentally unstable man who had a grudge against him and his wife for reasons he didn't know. "I'd say it would be not being able to protect my family from you people." He answered sounding angry.

Fidelis nodded at the solid answer. "Alright, now Alice, there is something very specific I want to hear from you. I doubt Serenity knows about what I'm thinking of, but there's no way in hell you have forgotten. What do you regret most?" He asked the woman who began shaking under his attention.

"I... I don't..." She was stuttering. "Please stop this."

"What is the most unforgivable thing you've ever done?" He demanded. The woman started crying clearly not handling the stress well. Fidelis started laughing at the womans tears. "Let me ask you this, and this will be my last question. Does the day February twenty third mean anything to you?" And with that the woman froze up completely.

"How..." She looked up at Fidelis with a look of fear Fidelis had seen before on the faces of someone who realized that they were about to die.

Fidelis lifted his hands and began removing his mask, the moment his face became visible Alice and Rufus's eye's widened. It would take a blind man to not see the resemblance between him and Rufus. Fidelis set the mask to the side. "I see by your faces that you've figured out why I've tried so hard to find you, and why I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to kill you."

The two adults stared at his face as if they were trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not. "Who are you?" Serenity demanded from the side.

Fidelis smiled. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" He asked the two who were to still stunned to respond. "Well Serenity, almost twenty years ago your mother gave birth to a child, and like the disgusting piece of filth she is she decided to toss that baby away, like he was garbage. Left alone and helpless until an angel came along and saved him. Now after nearly two decades of hell that baby has grown up to be one of the most powerful men in the White Fang. Say hello to your big brother Serenity." Fidelis began laughing loudly as Serenity's face to on a look of shock.

"Jacob? Is that really you?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes.

Fidelis stopped laughing and lost the smile on his face. "My name is Fidelis, what ever name you may have given me before abandoning me holds no meaning. It would be in your best interest not to call me by any other name."

"You told me that you lost the baby after falling down." Rufus said looking at his wife with confused eyes.

Fidelis started laughing again. "So he didn't even know!? That's fucking rich!" He shouted banging his fist on the table. "So not only did you betray me, but you lied to your husband to! Your even more cruel than I am!" He managed to say this through his uncontrolled laughter. After about half a minute of laughing Fidelis got a hold of himself before putting his forehead on the table and was quite for a few seconds. "Adam, Kyzal, take a walk for a minute okay?" He spoke loudly before lifting his head, his more somber than before.

In response to his request there were two quick bangs on the one way mirror to the left of the table. After another couple seconds Fidelis finally spoke. "Alice, why did you do it? Why did you leave me there like that?" Fidelis put his face into his hands. "Was there something wrong with me? What did she have that I didn't?" He asked the dumbfounded woman while gesturing towards Serenity with one of his hands still not looking up.

"Ja-Fidelis I..." She seemed completely at a loss for words.

"I came in here completely aware that nothing you could say would be good enough for me, that nothing could even come close to mending the damage that has been done to me. I've killed two hundred sixty six people, eighteen of which were other kids before I was even eight years old. Is there anything you can say that could sooth the phantoms of everyone I wouldn't have hurt if you would have just done your job as a mother and taken care of your child?" Fidelis asked her, she was silent, everyone was. Rufus was clearly having a hard time coming to terms with the knowledge that his wife had kept this from him for so long. Serenity obviously didn't know what to think about what was happening, her mind was still spinning from hearing that the White Mask of the White Fang was her blood brother.

"SAY SOMETHING!" He shouted before slamming his fist into the table hard enough to turn in to splinters, Alice and Rufus jumped backwards on reflex. Fidelis stepped forward and grabbed his biological mother by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall and lifting her up. "WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" He screamed at the crying and scared woman. Rufus and Serenity both rushed towards them to try and help Alice but were thrown backwards when they met his wind barrier.

"I'm so sorry." The woman whispered as she sobbed.

Fidelis was quite as he let go of her collar dropping her to the floor. After a moment of looking at the crying woman he turned and grabbed his mask from the ground and put it back onto his face.

"I'm so sorry, the pain, the hate. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Fidelis walked over to the door and placed his hand on the handle. "Your right it is your fault." With that he exited into the hallway and made his way out of the building he was in and looked up at the sky before taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"You okay man?" He heard come from behind him, he looked and found Kyzal and Adam standing there.

"I'll be fine, I said what I wanted." He responded to his friend.

"What do you want to do with them?" Adam asked, normally he was against the meaningless murder of faunus lives but this was a different case, this was Fidelis's decision.

Fidelis was quiet for a few minutes. "Send them home, tell them to keep quiet about everything that happened today and about who I am. Threaten their lives and those of their friends if they say anything. Tell the girl that if she ever wants an in to the Fang to ask for me." Fidelis began walking towards the smell of food. "I need a damn drink."

 **There we go, I don't know how often I'll up date this as most of it will just be a bunch of ideas I got randomly. Anyway tell me what you guys think in the reviews. LATER.**


End file.
